Bubble Gum Kiss
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Kesialan menyambangi hidup Kris seharian ini. Ia telah mengalami berbagai hal menyebalkan tanpa henti. Namun, sebuah permen karet mengubah segalanya. Memutar balik semuanya. Mengubah kesialan jadi satu keberuntungan. Itulah yang telah dialami pemuda bersurai hitam nan tampan. Sebuah kisah 'keberuntungan tak normal' di sela hari sial Kris. Absurd story. [KrisYeol FF]


**BUBBLE GUM KISS**

[Chacha Mariditha | 2014]

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story. The plot is mine, inspired by my cousin who chewed and blew the bubble gum. And, his friends were really amazed by that._

**Main casts**: KrisYeol (Kris and Chanyeol)

**Genre**: _Fluff, Romance, AU, Comedy_

**Warning**: _Shounen-ai, OOC_

**Ps. **FF ini pernah kuposting di sini tahun lalu sebelum kuhapus.

* * *

~ . ~

**Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame**

**Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review**

~ . ~

* * *

Langkah kakinya begitu gontai. Tanpa sadar, Kris sudah sampai di taman di sudut kota.

Menyadari dirinya sampai di tempat itu, Kris hanya mendecih. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah permen karet dari kantong jaket. Kris membuka bungkus dan memasukkan permen telanjang itu ke dalam mulut. Dikunyahnya pelan—berusaha menikmati manis dan liat permen karet. Sesekali, di sela usahanya mengunyah, Kris menghela napas panjang. Benaknya berusaha mengingat hari buruk penuh kesialan.

~ . ~

~ . ~

Hari ini cukup melelahkan -bahkan sangat menyebalkan- untuk Kris.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak bangun tidur, hidupnya tak lepas dari kesialan.

Dimulai dengan bangun kesiangan, tak sempat sarapan, terlambat masuk di mata kuliah yang diampu dosen paling mengerikan di kampus dan dihukum dengan cara tak elit.

Ya, bagaimana tidak elit, jika mahasiswa setampan dirinya harus membersihkan seluruh toilet kampus yang entah berapa lama tak dibersihkan. Dan, baunya itu, _fiuh_—rasanya Kris ingin muntah. Bau toilet itu bahkan 100 kali lebih buruk dibanding bau kaos kakinya yang tidak ia cuci selama satu bulan.

Itu belum seluruhnya. Dosen yang sedikit 'luar biasa' itu juga menyuruhnya merangkum sebuah buku tebal -yang bagi Kris, seperti sebuah kitab kuno dari jaman batu karena sudah sangat tua dan rusak, mirip si dosen sialan itu- menjadi 10 halaman saja.

Oh jangan lupakan, kalau tugas itu harus ditulis tangan tentunya. _Hal__o_? Ini sudah jaman modern! Tulis tangan? Tidakkah dosennya itu mengenal apa yang dinamakan komputer? Kris sangat dongkol karena kesialan yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya masih ada kesialan lain, tapi Kris tidak mengategorikannya sebagai kesialan. Itu semua karena Suho, sang sahabat, menggagalkannya.

Baiklah, kali ini apa? Dompet.

Karena terburu-buru, pemuda tiang ini –sebutan yang diberikan pada Kris karena tubuh tinggi menjulang bak tiang jemuran- melupakan dompet kesayangannya -yang sejujurnya nyaris tidak pernah berisi uang tunai, tapi hanya menyimpan sebuah kartu kredit dengan isi yang harus ia gunakan sehemat-hematnya-. Alhasil, ia nyaris tidak bisa mengisi perut kosongnya.

Untung saja, Suho muncul seperti malaikat yang dikirim dari langit khusus untuk Kris. Pemuda pendek itu menraktirnya makan, ya walaupun cuma semangkok ramen. Tapi, lumayanlah untuk mengisi perut keroncongannya sejak pagi.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Kesialan demi kesialan datang padaku tanpa henti. Sungguh menyebalkan! Tuhan pasti membenciku," sungut Kris sebelum ia menghabiskan seluruh kuah ramennya tanpa sisa. Ia baru saja bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang dialaminya sepanjang hari ini—tanpa ada satu peristiwa pun terlewatkan.

Suho hanya terkekeh pelan. Sungguh sangat jarang, ia melihat sahabatnya terkena kesialan beruntun. Biasanya, Kris selalu penuh keberuntungan. Tapi, rupanya roda kehidupan Kris sedang berada di bawah.

'Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Kris. Hahaha. Tapi, rasakan itu!' teriak Suho dalam hati. Diam-diam, ia sangat bahagia melihat sahabatnya menderita. Ya, sekali-kali Kris memang perlu mengalami kesialan. Barulah, kehidupan bisa dikatakan sangat adil.

Kris baru saja meminum air mineralnya, saat Suho tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari dan berteriak karena teringat sesuatu. "Ya! Kris! Kurasa aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan kesialanmu!" teriak Suho penuh semangat.

Kris hanya mengernyitkan kening melihat sahabatnya berteriak seperti seorang ingin berdemo.

"Kau kemarin buang air kecil sembarangan di pohon besar di ujung taman, kan? Semua orang bilang itu pohon keramat. Wah, pantas saja kau jadi sial seperti ini. Kau sedang kena karma, Kris! Kurasa kau harus mengadakan ritual untuk membuang kesialanmu," cerocos Suho tanpa henti.

Kris hanya menelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan pemuda pendek di depannya. Tunggu dulu. Apa hubungan buang air di pohon dengan kesialan yang dialaminya?

Ayolah, Kris bukan orang yang percaya pada hal-hal di luar nalar. Jadi, mendengar perkataan Suho, tak mau ia memikirkannya lebih jauh. Kasihan pikirannya kalau sampai percaya pada hal-hal berbau mistis seperti itu.

Suho yang tahu bahwa Kris takkan menggubrisnya karena hal yang ia sampaikan, hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada sang sahabat yang malah asik bermain dengan sumpit. "Ya sudahlah kalau tak percaya. Bersiaplah saja menerima kesialan sepanjang hari, Kris. Aku pergi dulu. Aku tak mau sampai ketularan kesialanmu! _Bye_!"

Suho pergi, meninggalkan Kris yang terlihat mengumpat karena pemuda pendek itu sempat menginjak kakinya. Oh, sial!

~ . ~

~ . ~

Kembali ke taman saat ini.

Kris masih menikmati permen karet yang masih sangat manis itu.

Bosan, ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut taman. Cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasang kekasih duduk bersantai dan bercanda -yang membuat Kris iri setengah mati- dan beberapa lelaki paruh baya –sepertinya pekerja kantoran- memakan bekal makan siang.

'Tak ada yang menarik. Sungguh membosankan,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Kris mungkin masih akan menggerutu, kalau matanya tidak terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang duduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Usia pemuda itu mungkin tak terpaut jauh dari Kris –ya, itu hanya menurut perkiraan pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm ini-, dengan tubuh tinggi, mata besar, bibir sedikit tebal tapi seksi, dan wajah terkesan imut dan manis—seperti permen. Oh rasanya, Kris ingin benar-benar ingin memakannya.

Ia tampak memerhatikan Kris. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya, ia benar-benar terlihat memfokuskan pandangan pada Kris. Ya, seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda jangkung tampan ini.

Tentu saja Kris tak mau terlalu percaya diri—sekalipun jika memang benar dirinya yang jadi pusat perhatian. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kris memang tampan dan tak ada seorang pun bisa menolak pesonanya. Astaga, Kris memang terlalu percaya diri!

Tapi kali ini, Kris tak mau mengambil resiko. Bisa sangat memalukan jika ternyata pemuda dengan senyuman lebar itu tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Lagipula, bayangan kesialan hari ini masih membayangi Kris. Ia takut kesialan menyambanginya lagi. Itulah alasan yang membuat Kris harus sedikit berhati-hati bertindak.

Sambil terus mengulum permen karet yang sudah mulai tidak terasa manis, Kris mencoba menatap sekitar. Ia memutar tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu menoleh ke belakang—mencoba menemukan keberadaan orang lain di sana selain dirinya –yang mungkin menjadi pusat perhatian si pemuda manis-. Gerakan Kris sangatlah natural, sehingga ia tidak terlihat sedang mencari-cari keberadaan manusia-manusia di sekitarnya.

Nihil. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Bahkan, tak ada satu pun benda yang bisa menarik perhatian.

Aman. Berarti yang diperhatikan pemuda manis itu adalah Kris. Kalau sudah begini, bolehlah ia tebar pesona. Lumayanlah, jika Kris bisa menarik perhatian pemuda semanis permen itu.

Kris berpura-pura tak peduli dengan pemuda yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kris malah sekarang mulai melancarkan aksi. Disisir surai hitamnya dengan tangan kanan secara natural—mencoba menyebarkan pesona. Lalu, ia menggelembungkan permen karet, dengan cepat memecahkannya, dan kembali mengunyah. Begitu seterusnya. Menurut Kris, cara itu memang cukup jitu membuatnya semakin terlihat memesona.

Dan benar saja, pemuda semanis permen kapas itu terlihat semakin berbinar-binar menatap Kris—penuh kekaguman. Jangan lupakan senyuman yang semakin lebar itu. Wah, benar-benar seperti anak kecil terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Kris hanya menyeringai karena usaha menebarkan pesona berhasil. Baru saja ingin menikmati keberhasilannya, pemuda manis itu sudah muncul di depan Kris tiba-tiba—masih dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyuman lebar.

Kris pun menarik seringaiannya karena terlampau terkejut. Pemuda di depannya sungguh manis. Benar-benar manis. Bahkan, lebih manis dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan!

"_Bubble gum_…." Suara bariton keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Kris tak menyangka dengan wajah seimut itu, ternyata pemuda di depannya itu memiliki suara bariton. Sangatlah kontras dengan penampilannya.

Kris masih saja terpesona menatap keindahan makhluk di depannya. Oke, tahan sebentar. Tadi apa yang dikatakannya? _Bubble gum_? Permen karet?

"Ah… A-apa? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Kris sedikit gugup. Kris tak pernah membayangkan jika ia bisa segugup ini, hanya karena pemuda manis itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu—_bubble gum_. Chanyeol mau permen karet," jawab pemuda manis itu sambil menunjuk ke mulut Kris yang sedikit menganga, menunjukkan permen karet di dalam sana.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi otak Kris mencerna apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Oh, jadi ia ingin permen karet.

Tunggu dulu, Chanyeol? Itukah namanya? Nama yang sangat bagus. Baiklah, bukan saatnya meributkan nama, Kris. Yang ia perlu cari saat ini adalah permen karet untuk Chanyeol.

Tangan Kris segera sibuk merogoh saku jaket dan celananya. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada permen karet yang ditemukannya. Permen karet yang dimakannya tadi adalah permen karet penghabisan. Kris baru ingat permen karet itu pun pemberian Suho tempo hari.

Dengan wajah sangat menyesal, Kris segera memberitahukan fakta menyedihkan itu. "Maaf, sudah habis."

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit sedih. Tapi dengan cepat, ia kembali ceria. Ia kembali menunjuk ke arah mulut Kris. "Lagi— Chanyeol mau lihat lagi permen karet digelembungkan seperti tadi," pinta Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

'Astaga, imut sekali. Rasa-rasanya, aku ingin memakannya.' Kris mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya melihat makhluk seimut ini.

"Lagi." Kembali Chanyeol melayangkan permintaannya, saat melihat Kris malah tidak merespon.

Kris akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia mengabaikan Chanyeol. Segera, ia menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Kali ini, gelembung yang dibuat Kris cukup besar dan membuat Chanyeol kembali berbinar-binar dan tersenyum lebar.

Saat gelembung itu pecah dan kembali ke mulut Kris, Chanyeol meminta Kris untuk menggelembungkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, Kris melakukannya beberapa kali. Aksinya itu membuat Kris tampak seperti orang dewasa yang sedang memberikan hiburan gratis pada seorang anak kecil.

Melihat Chanyeol tampak semakin ceria, Kris pun ikut gembira. Tapi sayang sekali, Kris merasa mulutnya sudah terasa pegal dan sakit sekarang. Ya, itu karena aksi yang dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Dan parahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti memintanya melakukan hal itu.

"Lagi." Chanyeol terlihat mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya yang jelas-jelas membuat Kris tak tega menolaknya. Tapi rasa-rasanya, rahang bawah miliknya seperti hampir terlepas saja. Sungguh sakit melakukan apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol secara berulang-ulang.

"Maaf, mulutku sakit. Sudah cukup, ya?" Kris berusaha menolak dengan halus dan lembut.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol terlihat sangat sedih. Bahkan, sudah tampak seperti anak kecil yang mau menangis.

'Oh Kris, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada pemuda semanis ini? Kau manusia paling jahat kalau kau sampai membuat Chanyeol menangis, Kris,' rutuk pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm ini dalam hati.

Baiklah, Kris rela jika rahangnya harus terlepas, asalkan ia tidak membuat makhluk seimut Chanyeol menangis. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sekali lagi saja, ya? Tapi, ini yang terakhir," kata Kris sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. Mukanya sudah tampak ceria lagi.

'Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, Kris. Demi Chanyeol!' seru Kris dalam hati.

Kris menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Berusaha keras menghasilkan gelembung paling besar untuk Chanyeol.

Ah sayangnya, Tuhan mungkin sedang tidak berpihak pada Kris kali ini. Gelembung yang dibuatnya tidak besar, malah bisa dibilang kecil. Wah, ini pasti membuat Chanyeol sangat sedih.

Tapi tak disangka-sangka, bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibir Kris yang sedang menahan gelembung kecil permen karet itu. Dan entah bagaimana caranya –mungkin karena mulut Kris tiba-tiba sedikit menganga karena terlampau terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol-, permen karet di mulut Kris sudah berpindah ke mulut Chanyeol cepat.

Tapi, bukan itu masalah yang dipikirkan Kris saat ini, bukan masalah permen karetnya, itu—itu tadi sebuah CIUMAN!

Chanyeol segera mengunyah permen karet yang sudah berpindah mulut itu. "Chanyeol akan menggelembungkan permen karetnya sendiri. Terima kasih, ya. Chanyeol pergi dulu. _Bye bye_," kata Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Kris yang masih belum tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan cepat, sosoknya sudah menghilang dan tak tampak lagi di taman itu.

Kris sendiri masih terpaku dengan posisi terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersadar. Ya, meskipun ia masih sangat terkejut –dan sangat bahagia- dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Chanyeol—_bubble gum_—ciuman—" Kris berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata-kata itu –seperti sebuah mantra- sambil memegang bibir. Pemuda ini benar-benar merasa sudah tidak waras sekarang. Ia bahkan berpikir apa dirinya sudah mati dan merasakan indahnya surga. Tsk tsk.

Tiba-tiba saja, datanglah seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri Kris dan menyapa. "Hei, Nak. Kau tak apa-apa? Aku lihat tadi Chanyeol menghampirimu. Ah, maksudku pemuda yang bersamamu tadi. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kan?" tanya lelaki itu sedikit khawatir.

Kris yang masih sedikit linglung hanya menggeleng.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol itu suka sekali mendekati orang untuk meminta permen karet atau untuk sekedar meminta mereka menggelembungkannya. Dia memang sangat suka permen karet sejak kecil. Dia suka melihat gelembung permen karet. Kalau dia tidak diberi permen karet, dia akan marah-marah dan mengamuk seperti anak kecil. Maklumlah, mentalnya sedikit terganggu semenjak kematian tragis kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Jadilah dia seperti sekarang ini. Mentalnya terganggu dan dia sekarang seperti anak kecil yang sangat terobsesi permen karet," jelas lelaki itu.

Kris hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Kasihan sekali Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku tadi melihat Chanyeol sangat gembira setelah pergi dari hadapanmu. Apa kau kebetulan memberinya permen karet?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Kris kembali mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sesekali, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang memberikan permen karet ke Chanyeol –lebih tepatnya permen karet itu diambil secara paksa darinya- dengan cara yang sedikit luar biasa. Ah, ini benar-benar membuat Kris malu. Tapi jelas saja, ia tak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada lelaki itu. Tidak akan pernah. Itu rahasia Kris—rahasia besar seorang Kris—.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas lega mendapati Kris baik-baik saja dan pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Kris sendiri sekarang asyik mengingat kejadian seharian ini. Seluruh kesialan dan hal buruk sepanjang hari dan keberuntungan dan hal baik yang terjadi padanya barusan.

Oh, Kris mungkin sial dan juga beruntung. Dan, semua itu secara tidak langsung karena Suho, sahabatnya. Kris berpikir Suho itu benar-benar malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya. Tuhan pasti sangat menyayanginya. Ah, Kris berjanji akan memperlakukan sahabatnya itu dengan lebih baik di kemudian hari. Ya, karena Suho lah –secara tidak langsung- Kris bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan dan menjauh dari kesialan, dimulai dari traktiran ramen yang membuat perutnya tidak kosong dan juga permen karet yang diberikan Suho tempo hari membuatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mendapatkan ciuman. Kesialannya sudah dibayar dengan keberuntungan yang lebih dari cukup.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan sekarang?

'Kurasa aku akan pergi ke taman ini lagi dengan membawa satu permen karet setiap hari. Hmm… aku ingin tahu apa Chanyeol akan mencoba mengambilnya lagi? Ah, tapi kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil permen karetnya dengan mudah. Hehehe.' Kris mulai menunjukkan seringai.

~ . ~

**THE END**

* * *

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak? *_wink_


End file.
